1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to rotary engines.
2. Prior Art:
An external combustion rotary engine is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,471. It includes a plurality of pistons each traveling around a toroidal chamber. Each piston is attached to the edge of a disc concentric with the center of the chamber. The disc is attached around a driveshaft. A normally-closed gate with two spring-loaded pivoting members is arranged within each chamber. An intake port is positioned on one side of the gate, and an exhaust port is positioned on the other side of the gate. The gate is arranged for opening only in the direction of the intake port. An intake valve is controlled by an overhead cam arranged on a camshaft, which is driven by a belt connected to the driveshaft. A pressurized gas produced by external combustion, such as steam, is directed into the chamber through the intake port. The piston is driven around the chamber by the gas pushing against it, and the driveshaft is caused to rotate by the disc fixedly connected between the piston and the driveshaft. Gas on the front side of the piston is pushed out the exhaust port. The gate is opened when struck by the piston. After the piston has traveled past the gate, the gate is closed, and the cycle is repeated.